


Dirty Angels

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: New Lamb [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 革命失败后，某些本应报废的仿生人有了新去处。





	Dirty Angels

“我们不得不对RK900做了些处理。”老板讲道，“新机型，总要更难收拾点。”

一如既往，待客的商品们早就被安排妥当。除却男人惯用的那台RK800，另一台有副相似皮囊的仿生人也正陷于床铺之中，被缠缚得像件礼物。它看上去光洁白皙，修长而健美，人为设计过的躯壳比例得当，精妙如艺术品。但同时，他也仍旧记得子弹把它击毁后，它枯萎在釱液里的模样。

老板顿了顿，又补充说：“服从您的指令尚不属于它的优先级（他仅是回以微笑），所以还请千万不要解开束具——否则造成的任何损失都将由您自己来承担。”

“祝您有个美好的夜晚。”

终于，这里只剩下他们。男人抽走皮带，脱去衣裤和鞋袜，赤条条如新生儿。他爬到床上，使自己置身在RK900的双腿间。刺目的灯光下，他的影子笼罩了它。仿生人雪塑般的下肢不再遒劲有力，绵软地任凭摆布，蛇尸似地盘住他的腰杆。他们没有将它彻底修复，或许也并非尽然是刻意而为之——毕竟曾经它的确是被严重地损毁了。

“你们总有比报废更好的归宿，不是吗？”男人说着，挤进它新添不久的孔洞。提前灌入的润滑液奶油一样地黏腻，让腔壁驯顺地吞吃一切进犯的凶器。那条狭窄的穴道色泽浅淡，紧致得过分，仿佛依然保有无用的贞洁以供今夜奉献，殷切地随着男人的捣撞抽搐吸吮，如同活物。而与此恰恰相反的是它疲软的仿生阴茎。男人微笑着，呼唤RK800就像呼唤家中听话的宠物，役使它去为它的“胞弟”口交。

RK800有张调教出色的嘴，能够拿捏得好热情与矜持间微妙的界线。它跪坐着，肩背起伏，凸显些许人造骨骼的轮廓，宛如皮肤下孕育的蝴蝶就要破茧而出。他用指尖亵玩似地磨蹭它后颈的痣——当他还是男孩儿的时候，他偶尔会这么拨弄泳池里星子的虚影。缓缓地，RK900在对方口中勃起，将仿生人的脸颊顶出一个勾人绮念的弧度。男人扯住RK800散乱的卷发，把它拉开，又勾着项圈提起RK900。他试图透过它浅蓝色的眼睛发现点什么，但却仅仅瞧见了自己。它也向他投去目光，近乎无耻地坦荡。

男人突然感到一阵恼怒般的无趣，将RK900重新推入被浪。RK800则狗儿似地趁势挨近，讨要触摸。他拍了拍它的后腰，让它同样躺到床上。他们自然的和人造的肢体因此相互纠缠。他一边像架着倾圮在荒野的纸桦一样架着RK900的腿耸胯抽送，一边用指头侵犯它身侧蜷缩的RK800。粗大糙砺的指节在水淋淋的穴眼里来回剐蹭，带出的内壁像花朵般柔软而鲜红地绽放。

痛苦把那台相对老旧些的型号教养得很好，使它干净地忘记了它的天职、它所拥有的任何可能性，所以它总是更加乖巧，即便被欺负得狠了也不再挣扎尖叫。它只是攀住RK900的肩膀，隔着口枷又舔又咬，一个劲儿地朝它索取不会有的亲吻。皮肤涂层在仿生人们彼此触碰的部位消退，裸露出乳白色的原始机体，而庞大到几近过载的数据流正穿梭其间。大量的润滑液从RK800抻开的穴口淌下，仿佛渴求着什么人去毫不留情地侮辱它。它是人的眼中一张恶意的温床，培育一切萌生的抛却良知的性欲。

在他咆哮着射精的时候，RK900的仿生阴茎还远没有抵达高潮。于是RK800便骑一头小马驹似地翻身跨上去，将它仍旧硬挺的性器塞入，主动摇摆腰臀，直至把它骑到高潮也不肯停止，继续用湿漉漉且热烘烘的内壁来上下套弄。

RK900与男人的精液从RK800和前者的屁股里不断外涌，把床单洇得透彻、肌肤染得油亮。那层情色的水痕逐渐扩散，如同眼下淫乱的氛围愈演愈烈。一旦RK900过了短得可以忽略不计的不应期，RK800就接着扭动肉乎乎的屁股，用自己不知餮足的后洞压榨它。噼噼啪啪的撞击声以及咕啾的粘稠水声乱作一团，为缓解机体高温而置换出的热气与呛鼻的烟雾相互融合。束缚在背后的手臂撑起RK900的胸膛，更为饱满的乳肉摇摇晃晃，在RK800的指肚下形成小小的凹陷，令他不禁猜想那儿是不是操着就像看起来的一样美妙。

终于，旁边叼着香烟欣赏的男人再也受不住这靡艳场景的诱惑，阳物复又勃起，硬得活像块磐石。他凑到RK800的背后，草草扩张它业已被填得满满当当的孔洞，紧贴着RK900的阴茎干了进去，同它一起抽插。预设的程序让本该疼痛的仿生人显现出迷离的神情。RK800夹紧体内的两根凶器，仰躺在男人毛发旺盛的胸膛上呻吟啜泣。男人的手指翻搅着它的口腔，拈住玲珑的舌肉玩弄，听那些甘甜的呜咽是如何变得愈渐含混。他遗憾于这条新却落后的舌头无法带给他更多乐趣。

RK800模仿着由快感引发的泪水，分泌的舒压液令它棕色的眼睛宛如珠宝一样闪闪发光。它盯紧男人的脸，眼尾下弯，唇角上扬，洋溢着某种下意识戴起来的、麻木的快乐。

“你让我想起我的妻子。”男人说。

他在上面捻灭了烟。

END


End file.
